


Constellations

by Tramper15



Series: Supergirl Drabbles [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: sisterly fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tramper15/pseuds/Tramper15
Summary: Little Kara trying not to Cry, Little Alex helping her





	

**Author's Note:**

> Grammarly is my only editor. Sorry for any typos. Please leave comments. Moving Old Drabbles to here. Sorry for spam.

Kara heard her new sister crawl out on the roof next to her. She made sure not to move when she felt the older girl’s arm brush hers. Just earlier that night she had broken three bowls, a cup, and the door to their room. Yet Alex still laid next to her like nothing happened. She bit her lip trying to keep all her emotions inside. 

Emotions on Earth were the hardest. It wasn’t something she had ever fought to do on Krypton. Sure she didn’t bounce during gatherings or cry at trails. But this was different. This was as if she had to feel something else, besides this aching numbness that centered on her chest. 

She saw an arm reach past her and heard Alex say something. A name of something. She glanced at the other girl and focused on her words. It was a story of a white winged horse. She let her eyes close and take her to that place. 

After Alex stopped talking she looked over at her. “Lex,” She asked softly getting an eyebrow raise. “Do you know another one?” That got her foster sister to smile wide and nod. That arm shot out again and she followed it. Letting these stars and stories distract her. If only for a while.


End file.
